fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Custom Night Daycare
This is a AU of FNaF about every animatronic from UCN being a bratty kid and being sent to a Daycare. MML!Opinions!Fun!Chocolate! got the idea from TV Tropes talking about how UCN is kinda like watching a bunch of loud bratty kids, and was inspired to make an AU on it. William Afton watches over the kids and can come back to life even if a kid jumpscares him. The following characters are the kids being played in the RP Mr. Afton (William Afton): Watches over the kids Springtrap: Kinda follows Afton around eats cookies. One of the smol beans here. Withered Bonnie: A minor hero character. He fights with Fredbear and his gang a lot, and protects Withered Chica. His actions get him in trouble a lot. Mangle: Makes scratching noises in the vents and scrambles around, sleeping in the rafters. Is silent all the time. Golden Freddy: A sheriff type. He is friends with Puppet. Toy Chica: Nightmare Chica Puppet: The real hero. She lives in her box and arrests kids who are being obnoxious/mean and put them in jail, another box that is painted. Phantom Mangle Phone Guy: Helps Mr. Afton usually. He gets himself and others tangled in his phone. Here he is an actual phone that somehow jumps around. he can pop out a body at times that wears a mini FNaf guard uniform and if he sleeps for too long his body goes into his phone and (if you pull it just right) his phone will pop of showing an animatude head ( >:) ) Fredbear: The bully. He has a gang of brutes who follow him and help him with picking on people, etc. He gets put in jail a lot. Nightmare Bonnie Molten Freddy Lefty Freddy Toy Bonnie: Lives for giving people snickers Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare: Is Fredbear`s best friend, and is probably Fredbear`s servant. Withered Chica: Questions life. Withered Bonnie is her best friend. Nightmare Mangle Balloon Boy Nightmare Freddy Phantom Freddy: One of Fredbear`s gang members. Foxy Lolbit Consequences (he’s been turned into a kid here so not much of an old man) Ballora The Minireenas (all of ‘em) Funtime Foxy Helpy Scrap Baby Plushtrap: Scared easy but tries to act brave. Despises Fredbear and his gang, and will pay someone to get rid of them. Also, there are human characters (besides the obvious) that can be played by anyone at any time. That’s kinda because of how they don’t show up often (they pick up and drop off the animatronics, and there’s some texting and calling sometimes) Also, this AU follows the theory that Micheal Afton is the Crying Child’s brother. Here’s the list (the characters and who they pick up/drop off) Mike Schmidt- The original five Animatronics and Phone Guy (who’s secretly younger Scott Cawthon ;) ) Jeremy Fitzgerald- The Toy Animatronics, The Puppet, and BB Fritz Smith- The Withered Animatronics, Shadow Bonnie, and JJ Sam Haft (The name the Fazbear Fright Guard is given here)- The Phantoms and Springtrap C.C. Afton (the Crying Child, who’s an adult here)- The Nightmares and Plushtrap Micheal Afton- The SL Animatronics and the Pizzeria Simulator animatronics Henry Emily- The Salvages and Fredbear (Also, William Afton takes care of Dee Dee and not-an-old-man-here Consequences) finish this tommorow